marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Reign: Made Men Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * , * , Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = A man in a mask is breaking into a villa. Using skill and technology, he evades the traps, secures an unseen object from the safe, and departs. The story then backtracks - a few days before, Norman Osborn gets into a cab in Manhattan. The driver is amazed that he should meet such a man, but Osborn returns the favour - or the driver is the villain originally known as the Spymaster. Tiring of crime and espionage, he faked his own death and escaped into a string of menial jobs, allowing him to stay off the radar and helping him to perpetuate his current existence. The fact that other men have taken his identiy since he left it vacant is only an addition source of amusement to him. The driver tries to brush this off, but Norman Osborn gets to the point - he wants tohe Spymaster to retrieve something for him. Back in the present day, the Spymaster comes to Norman Osborn with the unseen object. Norman Osborn reveals what it is - a picture of Tony Stark at a little league baseball game with his mother and father. Practically no pictures of Howard Stark, Jr. are left in the world, and Osborn has decided to destroy this one. With a paper shredder. The Spymaster informs him that they are done, but Osborn does not think so. A few days later, Norman Osborn gets into a cab in Manhattan. The driver is not who he assumes it will be, and the driver mentions that the last guy who worked this route died in a freak accident. Norman Osborn is left smiling at the work of a master of deception. | StoryTitle2 = Attuma | Writer2_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler2_1 = Rafa Sandoval | Inker2_1 = Roger Martinez | Colourist2_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer2_1 = Rus Wooton | Letterer2_2 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor2_3 = Lauren Sankovitch | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * * * * * * and * | Synopsis2 = Attuma wakes up. This is a surprise to him, since his last memory is being beheaded by the Sentry. He is even more surprised when he sees his savior - Doctor Doom. Dooom gives him a brief synopsis - since Attuma's death, Atlantis has been destroyed again. Namor and Doom have joined a Cabal of power brokers working to seize control of the world. However, Doom does not trust Namor. Or Attuma, for that matter, but needs a "counter" in case Namor turns on him. He has used his mystic and scientific knowledge to give Attuma all of Namor's powers. He offers Attuma a choice: serve him or walk out the door. If Attuma serves, Doom will offer him a home for his people within Atlantean waters, a safe harbour in between schemes, and a strong master to aid him... and possibly, the chance to fight Namor. If Attuma walks, he will be forced to fight his way through an army of Doombots and go back to being a subaquatic vagabond. He has one hour to make his choice. Attuma sits down. The choice should be easy, and yet... he has been fighting since he became a man, and all he has to show for it is his swordsmanship, an impressive roster of foes, and until recently, death. When the hour is up, Doctor Doom returns to Attuma. Attuma says nothing, and smiles. | StoryTitle3 = Jack O'Lantern | Writer3_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler3_1 = John Paul Leon | Inker3_1 = John Paul Leon | Colourist3_1 = Dave Stewart | Letterer3_1 = Rus Wooton | Letterer3_2 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor3_2 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor3_3 = Lauren Sankovitch | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed lawyer Antagonists: * ** Detective Steve ** Detective Tom Other Characters: * * Jack O'Lantern's neighbor's daughter * * Jack O'Lantern's neighbor * * * Halle Berry Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** The 63rd Precinct * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis3 = In New York, two cops are questioning a suspected murderer. He has requested a drink, which they have given him. He is unfazed by their questions. He finishes his drink and then informs them that he has made a pact with his "Dark Master", who gave him special abilities. With them, he killed his neighbour, whom he had known for all his life. The police are about to write him off as a madman, when he gains a flaming pumpkin for a head and starts altering their perception. He tells them this because his "dark master" has promised that he will walk free for his devotion. The two officers prepare to throw the book at him, but at the last minute, a lawyer appears in the doorway. He says that the Jack O'Lantern is anted in connection with matters of national security, as per an order signed by Norman Osborn. The Jack O'Lantern walks away. In the car, he offers his alleigance to Norman Osborns army of villains. The two cops, meanwhile, know that they have lost. But since they can do nothing, they decide to get drunk. | StoryTitle4 = Gamma Corps | Writer4_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler4_1 = Ben Oliver | Inker4_1 = Ben Oliver | Colourist4_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer4_1 = Rus Wooton | Letterer4_2 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor4_2 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor4_3 = Lauren Sankovitch | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis4 = In their secret base, the Gamma Corps have been hiding out since World War Hulk. Their original mission, to subdue the Hulk, was revealed as unjust, so they have decided to select a new target - the Illuminati, who shot Hulk into space. Their base is entirely off the grid, so their first warning that soemthing is amiss is when Prodigy's sensors pick up a repulsor power source inbound. The group gets ready, and when the armoured form breaks through their roof, the beat him savagely, assuming he is Iron Man. However, after he gains some distance, the intruder reveals himself as the Iron patriot. Since they are entirely off the grid, they had not heard about osborn's promotion. He has heard of them. And he wants to help them bring down the Illuminati... starting with the fugitive Iron Man... | StoryTitle5 = The Enforcer | Writer5_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler5_1 = Antonio Fuso | Inker5_1 = Antonio Fuso | Colourist5_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer5_1 = Rus Wooton | Letterer5_2 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor5_2 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor5_3 = Lauren Sankovitch | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis5 = In a diner in New York, a young man is about to be taught a trade by an old man. Except that the old man is the criminal hitman known as the Enforcer. His nephew Mike, the young man, is taking pointers. First, it never hurts to be good at your job; second, the mystic gigs pay an insane amount of money; third, never join a gang. In the present day, the nephew has taken the moniker of the Enforcer. He has been brought before the Hood, and charged with operating on the Hood's turf without the Hood's say-so. The Hood lists off a litany of jobs, both standard hits and more esoteric jobs, such as werewolves and vampires. The Hood wants to recruit him since, while his organization has hired killers and mystics, it lacks any bridge between the two. And considering the odds, he doesn't think the Enforcer can afford to refuse him. In a flashback, we see the previous enforcer telling Mike that he has stomach cancer. He hopes that his lessons will stand Mike in good stead. In the present, Mike hands the Hood a chip. The Hood knows it is magical, but assumes it is harmless, since it does noting when he tiouches it. At a spoken word from Mike, the chip turns into a small monster and tries to eat the Hood's face. As people reacts, Mike steps up to leave. When the Wrecking Crew try to stop him, he shoots them with magic bullets, causing a surprising amount of pain. As people step back, the Enforcer makes a break by jumping through the window onto a nearby gantry. He has begun his career and earnest, and no-one had better stand in his way. | Solicit = Five brutal stories exploring how the changes wrought by DARK REIGN have affected the criminal community throughout the Marvel Universe! Spymaster takes on a hazardous assignment for Norman Osborn! Attuma is resurrected by Doctor Doom! A new Jack O'Lantern confronts the police! Gamma Corps confronts the Iron Patriot! And the new Enforcer marks his territory with the Hood! | Notes = Publication Notes * This comic was originally published as a Marvel Unlimited Exclusive, with each story published as a separate issue. The covers for each issue are shown below: Dark Reign Made Men Marvel Unlimited Exclusive Vol 1 1.jpg|''Marvel Unlimited Exclusive'' #1 Spymaster Dark Reign Made Men Marvel Unlimited Exclusive Vol 1 2.jpg|''Marvel Unlimited Exclusive'' #2 Attuma Dark Reign Made Men Marvel Unlimited Exclusive Vol 1 3.jpg|''Marvel Unlimited Exclusive'' #3 Jack O'Lantern Dark Reign Made Men Marvel Unlimited Exclusive Vol 1 4.jpg|''Marvel Unlimited Exclusive'' #4 Gamma Corps Dark Reign Made Men Marvel Unlimited Exclusive Vol 1 5.jpg|''Marvel Unlimited Exclusive'' #5 The Enforcer | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}